


38. Gentle Sex

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [9]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, didn't start off as pet play oops, well starts off as kinda desprate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Leah wants more sex but Hanamaru was still feeling sore from their earlier session so they compromise.
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kunikida Hanamaru
Series: 101 Kink Promts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Kudos: 14





	38. Gentle Sex

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna be vanilla sex at first but it just ended up having some pet play lmao

Leah always wants to have sex with Hanamaru very roughly. Hanamaru didn’t have a problem with it at all but her hips haven’t recovered from their last session earlier in the day. It seems Leah doesn’t want to take no for an answer. 

“Hanamaru…” Leah looked at her like she was a sad puppy while she rubbed her legs together to get some friction. Hanamaru couldn’t say no to her even if she was sore. 

“How about we take it nice and slow-zura? We can change it up!” Leah thought for a second. Not being able to remember a time where they weren’t going at it like it was the end of the world. Leah nodded. “Great! I’ll get the toy and you can get comfortable in bed-zura!” 

Leah did what she was told and sat on the bed. But she felt too much like a cat in heat making her shed off her clothes. Hanamaru was taking too long, or maybe Leah was too impatient? The heat in her core was getting almost unbearable and she couldn’t help but let out a small meow. This caught the attention of Hanamaru. 

“Someone is impatient-zura.” Hanamaru smiles as she comes back with a two sided dildo. Though Leah can’t come without playing with her clit, she just loves having something inside. It’s more for the feeling of being connected with Hanamaru. Hanamaru gets her clothes off while she goes to the bed. “How do you want it this time? Cuddling? Or from behind?” 

Leah, who was trying so desperately to not touch herself from looking at Hanamaru’s bare body, let out a soft meow. Getting more into her heat, Leah relies on her cat cries to communicate her desires. “Cuddling? Got it. Mmm, since you’re being a cute little kitty, you gotta look the part-zura!” Going into the nightstand, she gets a pair of cat ears and a collar with a cute little bell on it. Hanamaru lays back onto the pillows and opens her arms. “Come here-zura~”

Leah’s face got redder, was that even possible? But she obeyed, going on Hanamaru’s lap and leaning in for a kiss. Hanamaru took the time to get the gear on her adorable fiancé. Once she was done, she deepened the kiss. Leading Leah desperately to try not to drool all over Hanamaru, not that Hanamaru minds. But Leah finds it disgusting so tries her best not to. 

While Leah is focusing on that, Hanamaru snuck her fingers to Leah’s cunt. Wanting to know how wet she was. She didn’t need to feel too much. Leah was long ready to go. Leah tried to be rougher in their little make out session but Hanamaru kept her in check. Pulling away, Leah let out more meows as she desperately wanted more of Hanamaru. “Remember Leah, slow and gentle-zura. You’re being really desperate which wouldn’t be slow and gentle, right-zura?” She teased. 

Leah nodded with a slight meow. Hanamaru kisses her in response. “Good girl, I’ll put it in you first, then you can put it in me-zura.” Nodding again, Leah watched how nicely she put one end of the dildo in her. And it slowly made its way deeper, Leah’s body slowly curled back and let out a long, whimpering meow. “Good girl-zura! See how nice that was?” 

Leah swallowed, taking the other end, and tried to mimic how Hanamaru did it. Telling herself to be nice and gentle. Leah could see Hanamaru scrum in her spot and could hear her muffled moans of pleasure. Leah laid on top of Hanamaru, feeling her large chest under her. Hanamaru wrapped one arm around Leah’s waist and the other petted her head. “Good girl…really good-zura.” 

Every part of Leah wanted to go against being soft and let her primal intentions take over her. But she showed restraint. Starting off slow, Leah buried her head in Hanamaru’s neck. It felt really nice, very calming. Hanamaru continues to pet Leah’s head and let out groans and moans of her own. “Good girl-zura…” 

Leah slowly picked up the pace but it was still a lot slower than she was used to. It was making Leah feel more pleasure than she normally does.   
And the comforting position she’s in helped keep her in this calmer state to enjoy the pleasure. Instead of rushing to get to the high. Then she got to a pace where both of them enjoyed it. “Good girl, just like that-zura.” 

Hanamaru’s words and her moans felt so much more satisfying than usual. Leah’s whimpering meows get increasingly louder as she starts to feel her climax. Hanamaru does too so she starts to play with Leah’s clit. Making Leah cry out louder. “You wanna be a good girl and cum for me? Would you like that?” 

“Meow…” Leah held onto Hanamaru tightly. “Meow...meow…” Hanamaru tightened her grip as both of them reached their climax. Leah panted as she slowed down her thrusts. She lets go of Hanamaru and falls over on the bed. 

Hanamaru pets Leah’s head once more. “You did very well-zura.” 

“That...was surprisingly amazing.” Leah breathed. “We should do that again once in a while.” 

“We will-zura.” Hanamaru moved the toy to the side and grabbed some tissues. “Let me clean you up-zura.” Leah opened her leg a bit. Letting her clean her while she cleaned up herself. “It’s always nice to see you so desperate.”

“Shut up and cuddle with me.” Hanamaru smiles softly at her. She lays down and Leah attaches herself to Hanamaru. Putting her head on Hanamaru’s breasts and snuggled. Hanamaru returned the embrace and pet her head.


End file.
